blackwater_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
People
The Denizens of Blackwater Karen McKnight * Profession: Freelance Newspaper Journalist * Age: 26 * Gender: Female * Description: Slightly above average height, average build, blonde shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes. Usually seen in jeans, tank-top, and sneakers with a large olive drab jacket with furry hood. Nearly always seen carrying a brown canvas messenger bag. * Relevance: First news journalist to report the events going on in Blackwater. Currently staying at the Great Aurora Lodge. Herschel Walker * Profession: Park Ranger * Age: 38 * Gender: Male * Description: Tall, well built, short dark brown hair, brown eyes. In dark green park ranger uniform on duty, off duty dresses casually. On duty carries flashlight, radio, utility knife. * Relevance: One of the three witnesses to the ‘Blue Light Incident’ while on duty with the local North Cascades National Park Ranger Service. Was interviewed by Karen McKnight for her newspaper article. Valerie Dorsette * Profession: Bartender at The Windy Falcon * Age: 22 * Gender: Female * Description: Slightly below average height, thin, short black hair, green eyes. Usually seen in various casual outfits, leaning towards the revealing. Smokes in her free time. * Relevance: One of the three witnesses to the ‘Blue Light Incident’ while working at The Windy Falcon on New Years Eve. Was interviewed by Karen McKnight for her newspaper article. Raymond Baird * Profession: Pensioner/Homeowner * Age: 68 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, average build, bald with brown eyes. Usually seen in collared shirts and khaki pants. Gun owner and general ‘nosy neighbor’ type. * Relevance: One of the three witnesses to the ‘Blue Light Incident’ while relaxing at home on New Years Eve. Was interviewed by Karen McKnight for her newspaper article. Marcus * Profession: Dog/Golden Retriever * Age: ?? * Gender: ?? * Description: Average size for their breed. Medium length fur. Lazy personality. * Relevance: Dog owned by Raymond Baird. Diane MacCready * Profession: Operator/Dispatcher for Blackwater Sheriff’s Department * Age: 44 * Gender: Female * Description: Average height, stocky build, green eyes with curly red hair. * Relevance: Was mentioned by Raymond Baird when he called the police to report the ‘Blue Light Incident.’ Lindsay Todd * Profession: Lawyer * Age: 29 * Gender: Female * Description: Average height and build, blue eyes, short red hair. Body was found missing skin, clothes, and all major internal organs. * Relevance: First Victim of The Oblex. Dr. Frank Booker * Profession: Chemistry teacher at Blackwater High School * Age: 47 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, heavy set build, brown eyes, brown hair. Body was found missing skin, clothes, and all major internal organs. * Relevance: Second Victim of The Oblex. Jackson Booker * Profession: Student/Quarterback * Age: 17 * Gender: Male * Description: Tall, muscular build. Blue eyes, wavy blonde hair. Usually seen wearing varsity letterman jacket, jeans, and sneakers. * Relevance: Son of the second victim, Frank Booker. Was out taking a walk with the second victim at the time of the attack. Guy Walters * Profession: Waiter * Age: 19 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, lanky build. Green eyes, long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Very clean and meticulous appearance. * Relevance: Was on duty at the Peyote Diner when the third attack occurred Ada Harding * Profession: Owner of the Peyote Diner * Age: 36 * Gender: Female * Description: Short, average build. Blue eyes, blonde hair in a short pixie cut. Often seen in a clean work uniform * Relevance: Was present at the Peyote Diner when the third attack occurred and called the police at the behest of Brent Cooley Dominique Dickson * Profession: CIA agent * Age: 24 * Gender: Female * Description: Average height, athletic build. Brown eyes, shoulder length black hair. Wears black dress pants, jacket, and shoes with white blouse underneath and black overcoat * Relevance: Was present in the Peyote Diner when the third attack occurred. Went with the Hunters in attempt to save Reagan Meyers. Met with the hunters the morning after the attack to discuss what happened during the ‘Blue Light Incident’. Discovered the message “BLUEROSEBLUEROSE4THEOWLSARENOTWHATTHEYSEEM.” Is currently stationed at Fort Alpha as punishment for something. Helped bail Leeroy and Damien out of the police station so the Police couldn’t take their statements. Carson Clem * Profession: Owner of The Bookmine * Age: 45 * Gender: Male * Description: Above average height, thick build. Green eyes, brown hair. Casual dress * Relevance: Close friends with Violet Wyatt Clem * Profession: Businessman * Age: 35 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, wiry build. Green eyes, brown hair. Dresses very well, but has a snake tattoo on his jawline. * Relevance: In town spending time with his brother Carson. Reagan Meyers * Profession: Seattle City Council member * Age: 26 * Gender: Female * Description: Above average height, average build. Blue eyes, medium length wavy red hair. Professional dress. * Relevance: Was the intended third victim of attack, but was rescued by the hunters. Currently in the hospital and has not regained consciousness. Brent Cooley * Profession: IRS Auditor * Age: 27 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, average build. Brown eyes, shaggy brown hair. Casual dress. * Relevance: Was with Reagan Meyers when she was attacked and sought help from the Peyote Diner. Went with Reagan to the hospital after the attack. Frank Williams * Profession: Deputy Sgt. * Age: 35 * Gender: Male * Description: Above average height, solid build. Brown eyes, short brown hair. * Relevance: One of the officers on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Second in command of Blackwater Police. Investigated the scene where the battle with The Oblex took place. Paul Bowen * Profession: Deputy * Age: 26 * Gender: Male * Description: Tall, thin build. Hazel eyes, bald. * Relevance: One of the officers on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Rode with paramedics to Blackwater General. Clayton Fisher * Profession: Deputy * Age: 32 * Gender: Male * Description: Tall, muscular build. Brown eyes, short black hair. * Relevance: One of the officers on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Guarded Leeroy and Damien at police station while waiting for Frank Williams to return from the investigation so he could take their statements. Kevin Lambert * Profession: Deputy * Age: ?? * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, average build. Green eyes, medium length black hair. * Relevance: One of the officers on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Went missing during the search. The younger brother of Amanda Lambert, the Chief of Police Judy Bryant * Profession: Deputy * Age: 30 * Gender: Female * Description: Below average height, thin build. Brown eyes, long black hair usually in a ponytail. * Relevance: One of the officers who arrived on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Rachel Kirkland * Profession: Deputy * Age: 29 * Gender: Female * Description: Above average height, athletic build. Blue eyes, short blonde hair. * Relevance: One of the officers who arrived on scene when Damien and his parents were abducted. Amanda Lambert * Profession: Police Chief * Age: ?? * Gender: Female * Description: Average height, thin build. Hazel eyes, short black hair. * Relevance: Head of police in Blackwater. Older sister of Kevin Lambert. Was off duty the night Damien and his parents were attacked. Tim Gutterson * Profession: CIA Agent * Age: 29 * Gender: Male * Description: Average height, athletic build. Brown eyes, short wavy blonde hair. Casual dress * Relevance: Dominique’s partner and fellow Attache to Fort Alpha. Came with Dominique to bail Leeroy and Damien out of the Police Station and went with Leeroy to the Hospital to pick up Violet before the Police could question her. Ava Hartwell * Profession: Waitress * Age: 21 * Gender: Female * Description: Below average height, thin build. Green eyes, long brown hair. * Relevance: Often on the late shift at The Skyline Diner. Friendly with Leeroy. Abigail "Abby" Demming * Profession: Hotel Clerk * Age: 36 * Gender: Female * Description: Average height, average build. Green eyes, medium length red hair. * Relevance: Often on the late shift at The Great Aurora. Dr. Uncle Vincent P. Forsythe * Profession: ?? * Age: 58 * Gender: Male * Description: ?? * Relevance: Violet’s uncle on her mother’s side. Violet has always been close with him and she is currently in town helping take care of Vincent since he has stage 3 Lymphocytic Lymphoma. Genevieve Colleur * Profession: Violet’s professor * Age: ?? * Gender: Female * Description: ?? * Relevance: ?? Dr. Joseph Langley * Profession: Leeroy’s professor * Age: ?? * Gender: Male * Description: ?? * Relevance: Borrowed Leeroy’s linguistic doctoral thesis research before heading to Blackwater for unknown reasons, but has since went missing. Leeroy has been searching for him ever since. James Schipper * Profession: ?? * Age: 43 * Gender: Male * Description: ?? * Relevance: Leeroy’s father, Vietnam veteran, and is currently living in Brockport, PA. The Devil? * Profession: Mysterious Benefactor? * Age: ?? * Gender: Female * Description: ?? * Relevance: Part of Dante’s past, providing him with assistance over the years in exchange working as his agent. Vicki ‘The Black Rose’ Rose * Profession: Hitman? * Age: ?? * Gender: Female * Description: ?? * Relevance: Has a history with Dante Randall Ortega * Profession: Law enforcement agent? * Age: ?? * Gender: Male * Description: ?? * Relevance: Has a history with Dante. Velvet * Profession: Mangaka * Age: ?? * Gender: Female * Description: ?? * Relevance: Friend’s with Dante before he came to Blackwater Alex ?? * Profession: ?? * Age: ?? * Gender: ?? * Description: ?? * Relevance: Stole Dante's duffel bag full of gear from The Waiting Room and left him a note via a scrap of paper with incredibly neat handwriting, "Sorry I had to borrow this. HE said it would be ok. -Alex" Category:Bystanders